


From This Moment

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding. * B/C Apparently wine and writing is not a good thing. But Whatevs. I hope you guys enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Moment

Leanne let out a long breath. Her back straightening as she looked at herself in the mirror. She pushed her hair loose, now longer hair from her shoulders. She tilted her head as her eyes followed her figure down, the white dress elegant, yet sexy. Leaning forward she checked her make up for the thousandth time that morning. Nodding, as if she was satisfied she stepped back and turned around. She gasped softly when she saw Jesse standing in the doorway, “How long have you been there?”

He smiled, stepping forward and taking her hands in his own. “You look absolutely stunning.”

She dipped her head, her cheeks warming at his words. He put his hand under her chin, bringing her to look back up at him. “He’s a lucky man.”

Her smile grew, nodding softly. 

“You ready?”

Biting her bottom lip she inhaled and let out the breath slowly. “Yeah.”

Jesse let go of her hands and held out his arm to her, she softly took it. Hooking her’s with his and resting her hand loosely against his forearm. She grabbed her small bundle of flowers as they walked out of the bridal room and out into the hallway. Tensing her jaw she leaned her head back slightly, blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. 

_“Say yes?”_

_Leanne tilted her head at him, her lip and rolled her eyes slightly. “It isn’t a good idea.”_

_“Why not? We’ve been dating for almost two years...everyone knows.”_

_Sighing she leaned back in her chair, “It could change things.”_

_Neal leaned forward, taking her hands in his own. “Isn’t that the point?”_

They stopped just before the two double doors that would lead them inside the church. Her heart had started to beat faster, and her grip on Jesse’s arm got stronger. He placed his hand on top of her’s as they could hear the faint music start to play, and then the doors opened. Exposing her to the row of pew’s and guests. 

Licking her lips she and Jesse stepped forward in unison. 

_Leanne stepped down the last step and turned towards the living room. A frown coming to her face as she noticed how incredibly quiet it was. Which was unusual, since Neal had moved in it was anything but quiet. It was warm, comfortable, it was a home again. Skeptical she stepped into the living room and turned the light on, her jaw dropping when she saw Neal in the middle of the living room down on one knee._

_“What are you doing?”_

_Neal rolled his eyes a bit as he held a small red velvet box. “What do you think I’m doing…”_

_Leanne shook her head, but moved forward. She sat down on the edge of the couch, which caused him to sigh._

_“You are ruining the moment.”_

_Giggling slightly she slipped off the couch and knelled down in front of him, her hand going up to cover her mouth as he opened the box and revealed a simple diamond ring. The smile grew behind her hand as she let a few tears stream down her cheeks._

_“Leanne Evelyn Rorish...you by far are the most stubborn woman I have met. You drive me completely insane. For some unknown reason life has lead me to you, and I have fallen completely in love with you.”_

_Biting her lip she dropped her head softly, the smile growing as she dropped her hands and placed them on his wrists._

_“I want to spend the rest of my life crazy in love. So...would you do me the honors?”_

_Letting out another laugh she looked up at him, “Yes...yes I will.”_

_Neal laughed as well and took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger._

Everything disappeared, the music, the pews surrounding them and the guests. All she could focus on was the man at the other end of this long aisle waiting for her. His smile larger than anything she had ever seen, and it caused her to smile as well. He was rocking nervously on his heels, which caused her to giggle softly and look away. Only then did she see the guests, she was glad that they could share this moment with their friends and family. But they didn’t matter, not today. What mattered was that Neal had picked her, even though she was flawed, pained and broken. 

He hadn’t cared about that, in fact he had in so many ways fixed her. She was still flawed, pained and broken. But he had filled some of those voids she never knew she had. 

As they reached the end of the aisle Neal stepped down, Jesse took Leanne’s hand and placed it in his. “Take care of my girl.”

Leanne turned to him and smiled, she softly placed a kiss to his cheek as Neal nodded and did the same. They both pulled away, and Neal took Jesse’s spot at Leanne’s side. Turning towards each other, their right sides facing the priest she smirked up him, mouthing ‘Hi’.

Neal took both of her hands and lifted them to his lips, making her smirk turn into a smile he mouthed ‘Hello’ back. 

Neal did his best to pay attention to what the priest was saying, but he had immediately gotten lost. Her eyes held a new light, sparkling against the candles that were lit around them. The way her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, her hands gripping his own as they finally made that leap. The clearing of the priest’s throat caused him to look up, a shy and child like smile coming to his face. 

“Do you, Neal Craig Hudson take thee Leanne Evelyn Rorish. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Squeezing her hands softly he nodded, “I sure do.”

A conjoined laugh echoed through the church from the guests. Leanne glanced at the priest, who now turned to her. “And do you, Leanne Evelyn Rorish take thee Neal Craig Hudson. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

“I do.”

Neal wiggled his eyebrows at her, which caused her to laugh a bit loudly. Leaning towards him she went to press her forehead against his. 

_With the power vested in me, by the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Neal...you may kiss your bride._

His hands dropped hers as he wrapped them around her waist, bringing her even closer. Leanne’s hands went to his arms, resting against his elbows as he dipped his head lower and captured her lips. He had waited too long to do this, to stand here and vow eternity to her. But now, standing her in front of his parents and their friends he knew that he would have been perfectly fine with waiting a lifetime.


End file.
